


Trans Billy One-Shot Collection

by Homokinetic



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homokinetic/pseuds/Homokinetic
Summary: A collection of trans Billy Kaplan one shots





	Trans Billy One-Shot Collection

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Brush your hair young lady, you can’t go outside like that.” Billy mimicked his mother, glaring at the mirror.

“You really should take care if it more-“ Teddy tried to argue, it must have been the look his boyfriend gave him that made him shut up, continuing to move the brush through the dark locks of hair.

“I’d rather just cut it all off... I’d look like a guy. You guys are always saying Tommy and I look alike,” He sulked, wishing he had some sort of power so he could just shatter all the mirrors in the world.

“I know...” Teddy mumbled defeatedly. “But we can go see Shazam once we’re done.” Teddy was one of the only people he was out to other than Tommy, Kate, Cassie, Nate, and Eli. His parents didn’t know yet, nor anyone else at school.

“I don’t want to go.” Billy said, pulling at the bottom of the binder, hidden away under Teddy’s jackets that Billy had stolen, not that the taller boy minded.

“Bill, you’ve been waiting all month...” Teddy frowned, brushing out the last big knot in his hair before putting the brush down. “It will be dark in theatre.” He mumbled, kneeling down next to his boyfriend, covering the smaller boy’s hands in his own. “No matter what anyone thinks, you’ll always be the most handsome man in the world.” That smile across his face was always one Billy felt he could trust. Suddenly feeling safe no matter what happens.

“Alrightttt.” Billy gave in, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s go then, your superhero counterpart is waiting.” Teddy smiled, leaving Billy to get dressed. He didn’t change much, putting on an old pair of Teddy’s jeans, keeping the hoodies on and shoving all his stupid hair in a beanie he stole from Tommy.

Teddy was waiting in the living room, on the phone to someone, maybe his mother, who was out of town again. The blond only smiled at Billy, taking his hand... ugh his hands. Billy could go on for days with how many parts of his body made him dysphoric, his stupid tiny hands being one of them. Teddy lead them to the mall. Finally hanging up 5 minutes into their walk. Teddy looked pleased with himself... and Billy couldn’t help but wonder why, maybe Ms Altman was coming home earlier. But that would mean Billy wouldn’t have Teddy around as often, which made him sad.

“If I could turn myself into a man by saying Shazam, you know how much easier my life would be.” Billy groaned as they exited the theatre, Teddy was walking a not faster than usual, looking at the time on his phone.

“I don’t think I’d mind that. Maybe not the muscles.” Teddy hummed, squeezing Billy’s hand.

“And why not?“ Billy tested with a pout, watching Teddy pocket his phone.

“I like you better as a twink” Teddy got a punch to the side in reply, letting out a laugh. “Awww come on babee, we gotta get to the appointment on time.”  
Billy was instantly confused, letting Teddy pull him through the mall until they came to a stop at the counter... of the barber shop. Billy short circuited.

Teddy finally managed to pull Billy back into reality and lead him to the chair, pulling the beanie off.

“They’re gonna give you the same cut as Tommy, I’ll be right over there.” Teddy reassured him, patting his shoulder. “I’m paying for it, don’t worry.”

Billy almost cried, but he was smiling the entire time. Watching the long hair drop from his head and onto the ground. It was, honestly better than anything he’s ever felt.

Teddy paid for it, as he promised. The smile across Billy’s face was worth every dollar and more. Once they got outside of the store, Billy didn’t wait a moment before pulling him down and kissing him.

“I love you so much...” Billy mumbled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Teddy.  
He felt Teddy pull him closer and press kisses to his cheek.  
Teddy was just happy he could remove that distressed his boyfriend’s life.  
Now Billy just had to figure out how to tell his parents.


End file.
